In The Name Of Life
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Reptile decided to visit a special someone in the jungle to escape the realities of life. This is a oneshot of a Reptile x Oc.


**Hi, this is a little oneshot to satisfy the fluff while thinking of ideas for my chapters in the Disciples fanfic. Check it out of you want. But I think this will be a cute oneshot. This character surely needs a bit of support that's for sure! So, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

He wondered if this was all a mistake.

Was he as hollow as everyone thought he'd be?

He had been addressed as a deceitful, vile, ugly creature that lived to serve those above him. Well, if you are the last of your kind you have to do something to stay alive. Even if it means exchanging the life you knew for a lifelong of servitude. His master was no more than an emperor who wanted nothing but to conquer the world of different realms in order to satisfy his ideal vision of a utopia. Everyone including himself participating in a tournament where you either win or die in the most brutal method.

Still, that doesn't mean he can't use his free time to enjoy his moments before he would be summoned by either the emperor or the sorcerer. Ah yes, always doing the dirty work while the people in power lounge around in their comfortable thrones. A mere lackey to the majority. He doesn't mind what people called him so long as he is still alive and has his purpose. His main purpose:

To search for his long race.

How long will it take? Depends on his environment. He will continue his search if Shao Kahn or Shang Tsung doesn't need him. But for now, he will make sure this meeting in the Kuatan Jungle where the wild could not be tame and the life that inhabits are either calm or unpredictable. But he had came to this place, his hunting ground for a special occasion. He sniffed the air, picking up a familiar scent. A human but unlike others he had met, this one was different. He was on the tree until he recognised the footsteps.

"You came." He observed the human below him. It was a female, outsider of both Outworld and Earthrealm. He wondered how did Shang Tsung bring her and the four others from her world into this. He had his sharp-tooth grin as he watched her try to climb up the tree he was on. He found it comical since her size is almost impossible to grasp the trunk itself. But he watched and waited for her patiently, debating whether or not he should assist her.

The human was a young, short woman who could only reach his torso if he stood up to his full height. Her body weight had been rounder than most human females he had encountered. Her hair was short, very wild when the and decided to mess with it. What struck him the most was those large brown eyes shield behind a pair of 'lenses' if that's what he recalled to allow her to see things clearer than he before.

"Stop laughing, Reptile!" the woman tried to hold back her pout when the Zaterran was chuckling her attempt to climb the tree. It's not her fault that she has cellulite thighs and a pudgy body that could weigh her down. But after some time, she managed to struggle her way up with the reptilian warrior hoisting her up by the collar of her top. She was lucky that her top wasn't too tight or small.

"Keep trying, Riana," the Zaterran told her. "Maybe one day I might challenge you to jump from tree to tree to keep up with me."

Riana dreaded the thought of jumping from branch to branch, worried she might fall to her after that hefty climb, she managed to crack a smile at her new companion ever since she was transported into the Mortal Kombat world by Shang Tsung. Now, here she is on a tree with the most feared warrior that could spit corrosive acid in her face or eat her whole.

Yet, she enjoys his company.

"You received my note," Reptile commented to which Riana nodded. "Of course, Reptile. This place is kind of nice despite the surprise of nature. But hey, I guessed that's life. Life's unpredictable sometimes, I guessed..."

"Indeed..."

The both of them didn't talk much. Just being in each other's company in the quiet jungle is already a form of relaxation. Riana knew of Reptile's position as the servant through her brother but that's not stopping her from meeting him during her breaks between training. The both of them were lucky that time was on their side for a change.

"Been training?" she asked him, watching in awe how he observed the surrounding with great knowledge before focusing his attention on her. Reptile nodded and told her about his day. In exchange, she would tell him a bit about her day and things that seemed foreign to him since Outworld is considered an old world.

"- And then the train can take you to your favourite destination," Riana recited a story she knew about trains. "In a way, it's a journey not just from the body but the soul. You look out at the window and watch the world pass by. Wondering how time flies and where will you go from there."

"Interesting," Reptile mused with interest. Something about this human has put him in a trance. No magic or power could ever lure his attention than this. He wouldn't mind meeting her again for she has held his attention. But he wondered if his journey will ever end once he finds his race or be relieved of his duty. He studied her carefully, knowing what she's capable of. She may look what humans called 'cute' but there is something inside her that he wanted to feel.

But that will come in time.

"Reptile," Riana broke him from his thought. "Where will you go once you find your race?"

Reptile pondered a moment before replying: "Return home with them."

"I see..."

Again there was a long pause between the both of them. But Reptile noticed that her fair face had a tinge of red emerging. Was it due to the afternoon sun? He could bring her to a shaded area. He touched her cheek gently to which her reaction was a mixed of surprised and something he couldn't decipher. But he'll wonder about that later.

"Are you having a fever?" he asked with concerened. Riana shook her head, gently grazing a thumb over his scaled hand. She loved how rough it felt but cool to the touch. She leaned into his hand.

"No Reptile," she answered gently. "Just enjoying the view and the slight breeze in this jungle."

"So it is," he let out a chuckle which had a slight hissing element. Eventually, the both of them will have to return to their designated places before anything happens. Slowly, Riana slid down the tree trunk after the Zaterran to which she slipped until he had to grab her by the waist to break her fall. He smirked.

"Still not above an amateur in climbing."

"Shut up, I don't have claws!" Riana punched him in the shoulders playfully.

But before they parted, both human and Zaterran gazed into each other, longing to see each other again. Riana soon wrapped her arms around his torso, not caring that she's a Hobbit in terms of height with him. As long as she could do this action without a problem. Slowly, Reptile reciprocated the same affectionate gesture.

"Will I see you again?" he asked hopefully.

"I hope so," Riana murmured, enjoying the hug. "I hope so, Reptile."

* * *

 **And there we have my first oneshot. I hope you guys are alright with this. If you need more clarification, read my fic called The Disciples in my profile. It will explain this to you. Reptile is a very complex character. I love his MKX design as it looks really cool. So, hope for more of this to come.**

 **And please review!**


End file.
